


First Birthday

by Aisu



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Birthday, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5600605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aisu/pseuds/Aisu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk doesn't really remember their birthday, but maybe it's time for new traditions, and for opening old ones a little wider. Set in a Post-Pacifist AU where Chara and Asriel are back. Small and fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Birthday

You don't remember your birthday. There had been awkward attempts at setting dates in the orphanage, in each new foster family, but none had really stuck. Each new decided date had come and gone with either a tiny, desultory celebration or with nothing at all. So when Toriel had suggested the day you'd fallen into the Underground, you'd hesitated for a long time before you nodded, fighting back a fear that it would be the same.

It hadn't been, of course. It wasn't. Everyone was there, crowding into the house you and your family shared, carrying gifts (sparkling pink wrapping paper around a signed and framed poster, a battered box wrapped in newspaper with a joke book and a new sweater, a meticulously triple-wrapped bone-pattern box containing a cookbook and an enthusiastically worded request to practice soon with the giver, a blue-and-purple teacup in a delicate gold box, a joint gift that turned out to be several anime box sets, and, largest of all, the warm, soft blanket that Toriel had been trying and failing to hide from you for months), talking to you, laughing with you, and if you'd nearly teared up a few times there was always someone there to hug you close - Papyrus, Toriel, Asgore. Asriel. Once, briefly, Chara.

You still can't believe it as you sit on the couch, flipping through the joke book, still tasting your cinnamon-butterscotch cake in your mouth. It doesn't seem real, somehow. Like--

"Like a dream, right?" comes a voice, and you look up, startled, blinking. Chara, of course, looking down at you. "I... I had trouble the first time too." They smile (slight, weak), sitting next to you. "They chose the same date for us both. I... well, not the same date, mine is in June. But..."

"The day you fell," you say, and you close the book, smile at them. "I'll have to think of a gift."

Their perpetually-reddened cheeks go a shade darker. "Don't worry about it." They look away, playing with a lock of their hair. "We did get you a gift. Asriel's too shy, so he's making me give you it. Understand, it's not very much. And it's not... quite the same. Whoever made the originals, they're probably long dust."

You blink, lean in a little closer. "What's not the same?"

They go even redder. "I'm going to strangle Azzy for making me do this," they mumble under their breath, and then before you can react they're shoving a little box into your hands. "Here. From both of us." A little pause. "You don't have to wear it."

You open the box, slowly, carefully.

A locket, heart-shaped, golden, a little bigger than the ones Chara and Asriel wear but inscribed with the same three letters - BFF.

You gasp, eyes widening, looking up at Chara. "Chara..."

Chara averts their gaze. "I know. I know. Cheesy jewelry, one hell of a present, right?" They smile (too thin, too wide), digging fingers into their arm. "You can just throw it away--"

But then you lean over, pulling them into a hug that's so tight that they squeak a little, vision blurring as tears well in your eyes, and a few seconds later you feel something warm and furry wrap around you from behind and you can hear Asriel breathing with that little hitch that means he's about to start crying too, and Chara wriggles in your grip but you keep hugging, keep holding on.

Finally, they turn and wrap their arms around you, around a now properly sobbing Asriel, and they're smiling (wide, corners of their eyes crinkling up, cheeks wet.) "You two are such crybabies," they say, fondly.

You stay on the couch like that for a long, long time.

You could get used to birthdays.

**Author's Note:**

> My writing habits for these three probably owe a lot of debt to feralphoenix, who has taken my love of the trio from 'aww cute' to 'PLEASE SAVE MY CHILDREN'.
> 
> A lot of this arose from discussion/basically live RP with my friend midtime.


End file.
